Those Who Favor Fire
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: One morning, Caroline takes an unexpected detour and finds herself in the Nevernever, where she meets the electrifying Prince Ash, and, to her horror, taken hostage by the Winter Court. Caroline/Ash.


**Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to know that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice. – Robert Frost**

_I found myself in Wonderland._

_Get back on my feet again._

_Is this real? Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end._

_Alice – Avril Lavigne_

Caroline Forbes lay on her stomach, stretched across her bed, kicking her feet lightly, listening to the slow tune that poured from her radio. Humming along softly, she examined her nails, which were painted a deep red with glitter sheen.

She raised her hand, blowing on her nails. A soft _thump_ resounded from her closet. Caroline stiffened before sliding off her bed. She inched towards her closet, picking up a tennis racket. Swallowing lightly, she threw the door open.

Caroline's heart thundered painfully against her ribcage as she peered around the darkened ambry. A soft rustling came from her room, a soft wail rose in her throat as she turned. A pale spidery hand with long fingers clamped over her mouth.

Caroline's cry of horror was muffled as she was dragged back into the closet and fell into nothingness. A soft yelp escaped Caroline's lips as she hit the ground. Looking up, she saw that she was in a clearing. She pushed herself into a kneeling position.

Everything seemed to be lush and green. Bright spots of color dotted her surroundings. _Uh-oh, _she thought, looking around. She stood, the springy blades of grass flattening under her bare feet. A warm breeze wafted over her as she shivered from shock.

Turning, she saw that the door that transported her to this alien land had vanished. It was almost pitch black, it was so dark. Drawing in a shuddered breath, she took a step gingerly. When nothing leapt out to attack her, she took another. And another. Eventually setting a wary pace.

Caroline crossed her arms and continued walking. _Maybe I can find a car or something. And get the hell out of here._ Ignoring the gnawing fear in her stomach, she wandered through the woods. After a few minutes, she stopped abruptly.

The sound of soft footsteps skittering across the forest floor made her stomach clench tightly. "Hello?" She called out before mentally kicking herself. _Idiot. Don't you watch horror movies?_ A small voice at the back of her mind snarled.

A small, high giggle replied to her before she heard leaves rustling to her right. _Okay, that's coming from right next to you,_ the voice in her mind said, sounding downright terrified. _Run!_ Swallowing a scream, she whirled and broke into a run.

Caroline dashed through the forest, horror clenching her heart in a tight fist. She crashed through underbrush, and burst through vines, ignoring thorns as they reached out, scratching her.

She pushed all the pain, pain from thorns and rocks and twigs digging into her feet, into the back of her mind as she tore through the forest. "_What is this place?_" She shrieked as a piskie fluttered towards her, blue-skinned, a young man with gossamer wings and dandelion hair, grinning at her.

Caroline batted him away before pushing herself to run faster. Glancing back, she tripped over a fallen log. A cry escaped her lips as she fell. Caroline landed on the ground hard, tiny rocks slicing into her palms.

A soft sob tumbled past her lips, tears spilling down her cheeks as she scrambled to regain her footing. A soft nicker drew her attention and she raised her cerulean oculars. A horse, an enormous horse, stood before her. Caroline crawled back slowly.

_It's beautiful,_ she thought dazedly. It _was_ beautiful. Sleek and black. A sound, not unlike someone clearing their throat, rang out. Caroline jolted and whipped around, her eyes roaming the forest before they settled on the horse and rose.

The rider, a young man, gazed down at her, his lip curled in contempt. _Ohh…_ Caroline thought; her stomach dropping like a stone. He was beautiful, pale with dark hair and silver eyes. Caroline's eyes raked over his features.

For a split second, she could've sworn his eyes widened but she blinked and his features were wiped clean of expression. He gazed at her in distaste. "Well," A voice to her right said; a cold wind that sent a shiver down her spine. "Look at the catch you've reeled in for us, Ash."

Caroline swiveled, seeing another horse and rider approaching. This time, she noticed that the horse's hooves didn't touch the forest floor. Caroline shook herself, _you've seen freakier things in Mystic Falls, _she reminded herself, _snap out of it! _

The boy that approached was handsome, with black hair and blue eyes. Caroline gazed at him, mystified. Then she saw his ears, thin, pointed, poking through his hair, a gold stud glittering in one of them. Caroline stumbled back, a strangled sound of horror rising in her throat.

The boy who approached slid off the horse with grace no human could have. He strode over to her, blue hues raking over her. Suddenly, Caroline wished she'd changed into something more covering than her pajamas, a tank top and boy shorts. She felt violated under his gaze.

"Rowan," The other boy, Ash, said in cold, warning tones. A lazy smirk swept across Rowan's lips as he raised his eyes, peering at the other boy over Caroline's shoulder. Emitting an indolent chuckle, the elder of the boys stepped back, spreading his hands in silent surrender.

Releasing a sigh, Caroline turned to Ash, smiling in relief, "Thank you," she breathed. Ash gazed back at her, emotionless, as he said coolly, "I don't recall giving you permission to speak to me. Mind your place, Serf."

Caroline's lips parted in surprise and outrage, "Ex_cuse me!_" She cried, "Who died and made _you_ King of the World?!" The surprise on Ash's features was almost comical. Somewhere behind them, she heard Rowan snicker.

"You will mind your tone and watch your words with me or _I will cut out your tongue._" Ash growled; anger etched into his features. Caroline leaned towards him; looking into his eyes as she hissed, "Bite me, _your Highness._" With that, she stomped on his foot before whirling and walking away.

She barely made it a few feet before a hand clamped down on her arm, hauling her backwards. Caroline yelped as Rowan dragged her back to the horses. "Now, now." She heard him say in amusement, "None of that." Caroline thrashed against him.

"It seems we have a wild one, brother." Rowan said with a low chuckle. Ash remained silent. "_Let me go!_" Caroline shrieked. "And why would we do that?" Ash had spoken up at last. "I'm an _American," _Caroline said with a scowl, "You can't do this. I have _rights._"

Ash uttered a soft chuckle, "Well, I have news for you, human. You're in the Nevernever. And I'm your Prince. You have no such rights." Rowan twirled Caroline around to face Ash.

Dread washed over Caroline's features as a knot twisted in her stomach, looking up at Ash, she stammered in a small voice, "Remember what I said before? I take it back now."

Ash's lip curled as he said coldly, "Your apologies mean nothing to me," turning to Rowan he nodded and Rowan picked up Caroline, slinging her onto the back of Ash's horse haphazardly. Caroline shrieked as Ash climbed onto the horse, nudging it in the ribs, and the horse burst into a run.

She clutched at the prince as they raced through the forest, until it cleared into a beautiful, snow covered land. Caroline shivered, burying her face into his back, shielding herself from the harsh cold wind as it whipped around them.

Soon she saw a palace, made of what seemed to be crystal, achingly beautiful and intimidating, peering over the horizon. Caroline shivered again, wriggling closer to Ash for warmth. She heard him make a sound of disgust, but other than that, he remained silent.

Once they reached the palace, Ash swept off the horse with such grace, Caroline envied him. "You would've made quite the cheerleader," she quipped, earning a harsh glance. _Go ahead, _the small voice in the back of her mind hissed, _piss him off. Maybe he'll just kill you and be done with it._

Caroline shook her head and swung herself off the horse, and just as her bare feet touched the icy ground, she launched herself into the air, she drew her knees to her as she vaulted upward, watching as she rose and the ground lowered, flipping backwards, she performed a perfect back tuck.

Caroline landed lightly, raising her arms as she cheered, "Go, Timber Wolves!" She glanced at Ash, who watched her in awe before disinterest overtook his countenance. Rowan rode into the courtyard, malicious beguilement written on his features as he slid off his horse with as much grace as Ash.

"Are you sure this one hasn't lost her mind, Ash?" Caroline shot him a poisonous glance before turning to Ash, snapping, "Well, _Prince Ash,_ I'm cold. I'm sorry, but do all your _servants_ suffer like this?" Ash's brows spiked upward as Caroline turned and stalked towards the castle.

She heard Ash's sigh of exasperation as Rowan laughed. Caroline was taken from the courtyard into the castle and through winding, twisting hallways to a room. It was spacious and apparently, made of ice. _Like everything else in this god-forsaken place, _Caroline thought, still shivering.

Shaking her head, she looked around the room for something to warm her up. She spotted a door to the left of the bed. Wandering over to it, she peeked inside warily. It was the bathroom. Filled with all the modern conveniences, sans metal of any kind, something that perplexed Caroline.

She tested the water, pleasantly surprised to find that they had hot water. Grateful for this, Caroline shed her clothes and climbed into the warm water. It was painful at first. Once fully submerged, the water soaked her, blazing over her frosted flesh like fire. Then, feeling returned to her limbs and appendages.

It was as if a million little knives were stabbing her all at once. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, screaming against the water, her screams forming bubbles. Breaching the surface, Caroline gulped in glacial oxygen, feeling it prick her lungs.

Coughing, she settled back against the edge of the bathtub, enjoying the warmth of the water. Raising her feet, she flexed her toes, wriggling them. A light giggle spilled past her lips as she began to sing melodically, "_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk. Singing, here's to never growing up. We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!" I'm like, yeah, whatever. We're still living like that. When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups. Singing, here's to never growing up._"

Humming softly, she scrubbed away the debris of her chaotic day. Once she was clean, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a silk towel, walking into back into her room. "You have a lovely voice." Pausing, her coral brims parted. "What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed.

Ash offered her a diffident smile. This took Caroline off-guard. He seemed so different from the cold, calculating and confident Prince she'd met just four hours ago. "I thought you might be cold," He said, gesturing to the bundle on the bed. "I know I was harsh to you before," He began, walking towards her.

"But, I just wanted to warn you, the Unseelie Court preys on emotions." Caroline swallowed thickly as he finished, "Any sign of weakness or emotion, and they'll eat you _alive._ Be careful." Caroline nodded. Ash's gaze drifted downward and his brow rose in an almost appreciative manner.

A sudden rouge spotted Caroline's cheeks as Ash said in strangled tones, "And you're naked," He swept across the room quickly and turned his back to her. Caroline scurried towards the pile of clothes that Ash had brought her.

Picking through them, she picked out a black sweater, jeans, long coat and a slouchy beanie. Ash glanced at her over his shoulder before turning to face her. Caroline crossed her arms, one delicate brow elevating, "So, you wanna tell me _why_ you even _bothered _coming here?"

Ash shook his head, taking a step towards her, "Because, I'm not like the others," "And why should I trust you?" Caroline asked of him. The corner of Ash's mouth twitched into a smirk, "You shouldn't. I'm not a human with pointy ears. I'm something much older and much more powerful."

He took another step and suddenly, Caroline was very aware of him. And of the cold that seeped from his body. Being this close to him sent thrills down Caroline's spine, making her shiver. Her eyes fell to his lips.

_All I'd have to do is lean forward just a little…_ The annoying little voice in the back of her mind squawked, _what are you __thinking?!_Caroline jolted, scrambling backwards, _he's the __enemy! __How could you forget that?! _Ash regarded her with amusement; almost as if he could tell what she'd been thinking or feeling.

Blood pooled in Caroline's cheeks as she lowered her sapphire optics. "Queen Mab requests your presence," Ash said gruffly before he turned and departed from the room, ever the graceful prince.

_Okay, so maybe I'm more than a __little__ attracted to him, _Caroline thought despondently as her blush brightened. _I don't get him._ Shaking her head, she turned to follow him out.

Wandering down the hallway in a daze, she wandered until she reached an enormous room, with a high-ceiling and the floor was completely blotted from sight by the mist that lazily drifted over it. Caroline shuddered at the thought of what might be skittering over the floor, masked by the vapor.

Shuffling towards the center of the room, she gazed around, taking in the overwhelming chamber. Icicles dripped from the ceiling and humans were playing instruments in the corner of the room. Caroline looked closer and saw that they appeared to be in some sort of trance.

A soft tinkling drew her attention to the ceiling, swallowing a cry of horror; Caroline saw something dart back and forth among the crystals, sending rainbow fissures of light everywhere.

She scampered across the ice-slicked floor, looking around at the Winter fey and saw nightmarish creatures huddled in every corner. _Just… great. I could __really __use Buffy's number right now, _Caroline thought bleakly. "So," a voice not unlike a winter breeze echoed through the room.

Caroline whipped around, seeing a crystal throne floating in the center of the room. A woman with a figure Caroline would kill for perched on it, carrying herself with the grace and dignity of royalty, yet emanating power and a chill that soaked the young blonde to the bones.

The Winter Queen was _devastating._ Her black hair was styled impeccably, tumbling down her shoulders in shimmering locks, pinned back from her face. Her eyes, moonless skies, were locked on Caroline as her pale mauve lips arced in a chilling smile.

She was beautiful and terrible. Caroline blinked, taking in what the Unseelie Queen wore. It was certainly _not _what Caroline was expecting. It was a black business suit by Dolce and Gabbana, with heels to match. _Silk? _Caroline thought incredulously.

"You're the human that encroached on my territory," Mab said, her voice a cold wind. Caroline felt indignity blaze in her abdomen, causing her heart to pound, painfully, against her ribcage. She raised her chin, staring the Ice Queen in the eye, "I am," she said confidently.

Queen Mab threw her head back and laughed, a sound like ice crackling, and refocused her gaze on Caroline, "You have _nerve_," she said almost gleefully, "I wonder if you'd still be so willful after I freeze your central nervous system." Caroline swallowed lightly, keeping her steady gaze on the Winter Queen.

"Wait," a voice thundered off the walls. Caroline's heart leapt to her throat. "The human might be of use to Her Majesty," Ash offered, stepping up beside the blonde. Caroline glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He stood tall and regal, and butterflies fluttered inside her at the sight of him.

"Ash," the Queen purred, delight written across her sharp, beautiful features. _Ewwww, _Caroline thought, inwardly disgusted, _you really need a boyfriend, Woman. __Stat._ She saw Ash's lips twitch into a smirk out of the corner of her eye. _Can you read my mind?_ She thought, bewildered.

"As I was saying, my Queen, the human may be of use to you," Ash repeated. "How so?" Mab questioned, raising a brow. "Entertainment." Caroline's stomach dropped, "_What_?" She cried, aghast. "_Silence,_" The Queen narrowed her fathomless hues at the young blonde before turning her attention to her son.

"How? And do explain quickly, Prince Ash. My patience with this one is _waning._" Ash gestured to Caroline, "She could sing for you. I've heard her voice. It's quite lovely." Caroline's cheeks blazed with embarrassment as the Unseelie Queen's eyes zeroed in on her, "Is this true, human?"

Caroline shrugged hopelessly, "I'm _okay._" "_Sing!_" Mab ordered. Glancing at Ash and finding him staring straight ahead, Caroline cleared her throat before singing, "_Close your eyes. Give me your hand, Darlin'. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an Eternal Flame? I believe it's meant to be, Darlin'. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an Eternal Flame? Say my name, sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely, you come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling. Oh, no._"

Caroline's voice soared through the room, and out of her peripheral, she saw the sidhe flanking the Queen's throne swaying and dancing. Mab's eyes narrowed as she waved her hand, "Stop." Caroline clamped her jaws shut, lowering her oceanic pools.

"See?" Ash proposed. The Unseelie Queen contemplated the human girl for a moment before relenting reluctantly, "She's alright. But, I do suppose I might need a change of venue once in a while." Caroline let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You're lucky, human," Mab said to her, "I won't let you off the hook this easily next time. You're dismissed." Caroline nodded at the Queen's words of warning, and scurried out of the room, darting down the hallway, ignoring the horrors that leered at her, reaching out to grab at her.

She raced down the hallway and lunged into her room, slamming the door shut. She picked up the bundle Ash had brought her and carried it over to the dresser and dispensed her clothes into it before picking up the wool blanket he'd brought along with the clothes.

Caroline crawled into the bed, her body throbbing and sore, her head ached as she covered herself with the blanket and fell into a fitful sleep. She awoke to someone nudging her, "Wake up." A hushed voice hissed in her ear, "Hurry!"

Caroline stirred before opening her eyes, peering up at the unfortunate person who disturbed her sleep. Ash loomed over her. Caroline blinked as he blurred into focus. He was holding a lantern made of crystal; a blue flame flickered in it, casting a spray of rainbow light.

"What do _you want_?" Caroline snarled. "Come _on,_" Ash urged, "We have to go, _now_." Caroline cringed back when he offered her his hand. "Why?" She asked. "I'm getting you out of here," Ash said brusquely, grabbing her arm, pulling her to her feet.

Caroline uttered a sound of protest and struggled against him. "Why are you suddenly helping me _now?_" She uttered. "Right," Ash snapped, "Let's just have a conversation about the hows and whys instead of escaping, shall we?" "Okay, you're _abusing _sarcasm!" Caroline scowled, shoving past him.

Ash swiveled and darted after her. Walking past Caroline, he led her through the twisting, winding, hallway and towards what appeared to be the main entrance doors of the palace. A pair of enormous double doors.

Caroline's eyes widened, _and how could I have missed __them_? She thought incredulously. Ash pulled one of them open, and the face etched into it scowled at him. He waved Caroline through and passed her the lantern. "I'll meet you where we first met," He whispered to her as she rushed past him.

Caroline nodded her understand and broke into a run. Night had fallen and was well underway, but with the lantern, Caroline could see as well as though it were still daytime. Caroline bustled through the courtyard.

"Well, now," A voice in the darkness drawled casually, "What have we here?" Caroline started, whirling around. Rowan stepped from the trees, looking handsome and dangerous. Caroline gulped, taking a step back, stammering uncertainly, "I was only going for a walk?"

Rowan nodded slightly, as if considering her words, "I'm sure you were," he said amiably as he stepped towards her, taking the lantern from her. He grasped her arm and marched her back into the castle.

Soon, Caroline was manhandled into her room. And to her horror, the door, the way to her freedom, vanished from the wall. She collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. A gentle touch awakened her. Caroline roused, rolling onto her back.

Ash was perched on the edge of her bed. He looked as distressed as she felt the night before. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "For what?" Caroline replied softly. "Rowan," Ash muttered, "I didn't think he'd –" he cut off, shaking his head. He stood abruptly, causing Caroline to jump.

"Why do you _care_?" Caroline asked, curious. "And don't dance around the question. I want answers. Real ones." A faint smile painted its way across Ash's lips. "I suppose it's because you remind me of someone I once knew." The sadness that tinged his words stunned Caroline into silence.

Before she could ask any more questions, Ash said, "The Queen is hosting a party and she's advise that you be present." With that, he melted from view. _I really hate it when people do that, _Caroline thought, annoyed. She climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Once she was clean and warm, she dressed in a red strapless dress with a plunging neckline. It was all ruffles, lace and silk. Then, she slid her feet into a pair of ankle boots and buckled their straps. She stood before a mirror and twirled and marveled at her reflection.

She'd pulled her golden locks away from her face and pinned them up, above her neck, leaving a few flaxen curls to frame her face. Picking up a long, black silk jacket, Caroline turned and walked to the door, which finally made an appearance, and pulled it open and walked out into the hallway.

She made her way to the Great Room, where the Winter fey were engaged in a wild revelry. She cast a glance around the room, looking for a certain Dark Prince. But was only disappointed. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

_It would've been nice to see a friendly face,_ she thought, dismayed. _Is that what he is now?_ The snide little voice whispered; _a __friendly face?_ Ignoring it, she strode around the room.

Someone passed her a glass of shimmery fluid and she gazed at it warily before ambling to one of the few tables that hadn't been destroyed in the midst of the Winter feys' riotous partying.

She set the crystal goblet down as she heard the faint strains of a haunting song wafting over the shrieks and laughter of the fey. She was suddenly seized by a pull from somewhere within, a desire to walk to the middle of the dance floor and dance for all eternity.

She'd just begun to pick her way to the dance floor when a hand clamped down on her wrist, "Uhhh, you don't want to do that," a deep voice rumbled from behind her. Caroline shook away the glamour and turned to the voice.

Rowan looked devastatingly handsome in black and silver. Caroline swallowed lightly before gasping out, "Thanks." The corner of Rowan's lip tugged into a smirk, "Well, looks like you owe me," he said lightly.

"_What?_" Caroline whispered frantically, her heart thudding so loudly, she was sure he must've heard it. Rowan made a show of sighing patiently before saying in almost endearing tones, "You never speak your thanks to a fey, Darling. Don't you know that?"

"No," Caroline said, horrified, "No. No. No." She attempted to pull free from him, but Rowan didn't even budge. "Well, if you _truly_ wish to show your appreciation –" "If you _dare _finish that sentence," Caroline hissed, "You won't have _any _equipment to go with your attitude, Dick!"

She raised her foot, pressing her heel just below his knee, digging the heel in and scraping it down his shin, earning a low growl of outrage just before she stamped down on his toes. Caroline yanked away from him and stalked away.

Ash stepped into the room as she rushed away from Rowan. She ducked behind a girl with tufted, pointed ears and a tail. The girl cast her a scornful look, which she ignored and focused on Ash, who made his way towards his older brother.

"Hello, Ash," She heard Rowan say genially. "Rowan," Ash replied. Caroline shuddered at the chill that seeped into his tone. "The human was here," She heard Rowan say blithely. "She has a name," Ash said sharply. "Is that so?" Rowan said dangerously, "And what is it, pray tell?"

Caroline peeked over the girl's shoulder, Ash's face was shadowed, hidden from view, but his hands were curled into fists. He remained quiet for a moment before saying dispassionately, "I don't know. I didn't care to find out."

"Are you _sure_ you don't care?" Rowan asked, "Are you sure this has _nothing _to do with…" His voice was drowned out by the group ahead of Caroline, who silently fumed as she tried to move closer. She watched as Rowan circled Ash in a predatory manner, speaking to him lowly.

Ash's handsome features remained expressionless as he answered him wryly. "I don't care about the _human,_" She heard him say coldly, causing her stomach to drop, "I'm having my fun. That's all," With that, Ash turned and walked away from Rowan, who looked mildly impressed.

_I think I'm gonna be sick,_ Caroline thought, pushing her way through the crowd, tearing down the hallway. She heard someone calling for her, but continued hurrying to her room.

She'd just reached the door when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump and whirl around. Ash's features where grave, and there was a sadness in his silver optics. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him before stepping back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I thought you didn't care," Caroline said frostily before turning and shoving the door to her bedroom open, slamming it in his face. Before the door shut, she saw his stunned expression.


End file.
